Bomb Scare
Arcee gives Blast Off a call on his frequency. "Hey, it's Arcee," she says, trying her absolute best to sound cheerful and not utterly hysterical. "I miss you, where've you been? Can we talk?" Blast Off blinks, surprised to hear from Arcee. It's like a voice from the long distant past... but it's not really *that* distant... it's just that lots of things have changed since he last saw her. He remains silent a moment, then finally answers, "I... suppose. Your frequency is not that far away, it seems. You've managed to avoid the assassins, at least. I will be there shortly... just send your location." Arcee laughs a bit at that. "Yeah! Actually, I was taking you up on your offer for training. I know you've probably been busy." She sends her coordinates to Blast Off, and she's at a public transit hub not terribly far from the old lab location. Blast Off responds, "Certainly. I shall be on my own." Soon, the shuttleformer appoaches the station, though he seems very cautious and alert, like he's watching for trouble. And indeed he is- not only does he have assassins on his tail, the police would be after him too. Spotting Arcee (it isn't hard, after all) he walks up towards her. "Arcee. It has been awhile." He gives her a polite nod. Arcee looks about the same as she ever did, although *something* is different. Perhaps it's her new, much sturdier armor build-out. "I know! I'm glad to see you," she admits with a smile. "How do you like the refit? I needed something a little tougher since...well, since times are tough!" She notices Blast Off's wariness, and asks him, "Want to go some place other than here?" Blast Off did indeed notice the armor. He looks it over a moment. "Very nice. I think it is a wise choice, given... well, like you said- times are tough." She probably knows what he speaks of. The shuttle sweeps the area with his gaze, then back to the femme. "...Yes. Somewhere we don't have to worry about being sniped." "...Oh yeah, that." Arcee's current predicament kind of trumps everything else, as she's all too aware she's been forced into this terminal mission and has no idea how to get out of it, as she has a maniac tracking her every move. In the midst of getting a bomb force-implanted into her chest, she kind of forgot about the guy with the pea-shooter who's been taking shots at her! "Heheh. Yeah, it's bad. Let's go, there's probably a park or some place around here." Blast Off nods and leads Arcee to a Vosian park he knows of... one with several shelters for ppicnics and whatnot, as well as a cabin for hosting big events. As they walk into the park, he looks over to Arcee and comments, "I am glad you are well. I... had wondered what became of you. Have you had any further problems with the assassins?" "Oh, there was one incident at Maccadam's where I got shot at, but they missed...that's when I decided to go through with the refit," Arcee says coolly, as she follows Blast Off through the park. She spends a lot of time looking around at the park itself, more than focusing on Blast Off...which my or may not seem strange, though her verbal attention is most certainly on him. "How about you, did that intruder come back? What happened there?" Blast Off optics narrow slightly at the mention of Arcee's "incident". "Hmm. Yes... I imagine so." He strides along beside her, hands clasped behind his back. He is also very alert to his surroundings, though he notices how wary she seems to be. "Jittery after everything that's happened?" Blast Off glances down to the ground at her question. "Yes, he tried to kill me once more. But I was more than he bargained for, of course." Which... isn't /exactly/ true, Lockdown nearly killed him except that there was sudden outside interference. But... he's not gonna readily admit that. He does admit what happened next, though, "I saw him again. Recently. I was at a bar and he was there... said he has a partner. Drift. That confirms what I've seen so far- there are at least two assassins working together. Plus..." He looks thoughtful, and adds quietly, "Plus someone else I know... but I don't think she's an assassin." Yet. Arcee tries to keep her expression neutral at the mention of Drift. She hears nothing but silence over her inner radio, so perhaps the madman is off doing other things and isn't there to berate her into doing his bidding, at least for the moment. "Must be some vendetta," she says with a shrug. "Either that, or there's a ton of shanix exchanging hands. I think it might be more of the former, though. There's a lot of...hatred, involved." Now she knows first-hand, it's up close and personal hatred, and it's very real, indeed. Blast Off's optics dim. "...It's both. They're Bounty Hunters. But Lockdown says Drift carries a personal vendetta against Autobots as well." Speaking of Autobots, Arcee will be able to note that Blast Off is no longer wearing his Autobot badge. No badge at all, in fact. Arcee does notices Blast Off's lack of badge, and she very much WANTS to ask him about it...but at the same time, she's all too aware that her movements are being tracked and monitored by a madman. And she doesn't want to give him any more help than she's being forced to give already. If it would help him somehow to know he's associating with some new allies, then she doesn't want to be his little spy camera. Because she's pretty sure whether she cooperates or not, the end result is going to be the same for her. She just doesn't want the casualty toll to be any more than one, if she can possibly help it. "Well, what can you do. If someone hates you? Then...they hate you. There's no convincing them otherwise, their own madness clouds any sense of good judgment." Arcee stands facing Blast Off, finally looking at him so that the madman can see who she's talking to. "Do you do any warmups beforehand? I mean, does it make any difference if you rotate your joints before practice?" Blast Off glances about, then turns to look at Arcee as she finally gazes him straight in the optics. "Indeed. That is why I always seek to keep a calm, detached demeanor. It wouldn;t do to lose my head that way." He blinks and has to think a moment before he udnerstands Arcee's question. "Oh. You speak of lessons? Well... I find it helps to keep oneself oiled and in good maintenance at all times. This way, one's servos and circuits are primed and ready for action at any time. Did you want those lessons now?" "Sure! I haven't really had much of a chance to try out this new armor yet, so..." Arcee smiles slightly. "I just hope you're doing *well*, that's all. I'm not going to pry, but you seem a lot more at-ease now than you did the last time I saw you. Say, any chance you might have seen..." She pauses, in case the psycho who is monitoring her every move happens to be listening in and hoping she's going to ask about Rung, "...or heard anything about Kickback, have you?" she finishes with a slight smirk. Take THAT, rotten bomb guy. Blast Off allows himself a small smirk under the faceplate. He's a bit surprised to hear he seems more at ease... in fact his whole world's been turned upside down and he's not quite sure which end is up anymore. BUT... he has always been pretty good at at least *acting* confident. Unless someone pushes certain... buttons. "Last time... I think I was being chased by an assassin?" He lifts up an optic ridge, slightly amused. "So yes, I imagine I would seem calmer now..." The shuttle nods, "Very well, we can continue what we keep being so rudely interrupted in..." Then she asks about Kickback and he tilts his head to think. There's been so much going on lately he's almost lost track. "No... Is he gone?" "Yeah, I had to turn him over to the police," Arcee says sadly. "I think he ended up in one of those rotten relinquishment clinics. Darn me trusting people...trusting ANYONE, really," she grumbles darkly. "So I think my bug might have died. I think I was lied to, but what else is new, right? Just...going to keep looking until I find him." Blast Off looks at Arcee, and his expression is not unkind. It's just... a little weary. "Indeed. Trust is something that must be earned... there are too many individuals out there who lie and deceive. Trsut the wrong person and you may pay dearly." He slowly shakes his head. "A shame. That Insecticon was unique. I wish you luck in finding him... alive. If I ever hear anything I shall let you know." He motions her towards one of the picnic shelters. "We can train in there..." And as he walks towards it he asks, "How is work? How is Senator Proteus?" He has to wonder if Proteus has complained about his absence. "Oh, I quit that job. After seeing what we saw? ...Yeah, I couldn't work there, anymore. It's kind of ironic that my new job is quite a bit *like* my old job, only I work for Elita One, now," Arcee admits. Blast Off lifts an optic ridge, "Ahh. Well... I cannot blame you one bit. Nor could I, after... all that. And we *will* find justice, Arcee," His voice lowers slightly, "There are forces at work that will gaurantee that." He thinks of what he's seen of the Decepticons so far, but isn't sure he should bring that up with her... yet. Once they're under the shelter area, he turns to face Arcee. "So. Do you remember what I taught you before?" Arcee is kind of relieved that Blast Off isn't particularly chatty about who he's been with, what he's seen, and so on, because if she doesn't need to take any additional steps to aid the mad bomber, then she's definitely not going to do it. For now, she feels miserable but at least 'safe', because the other two intended victims are elsewhere. "Of course I remember," she says, then assumes a defensive stance. Blast Off ...is never chatty. Arcee should know that by now. Maybe she does, and is counting on it. Whatever the case, he simply nods as she assumes the stance. "I assume you remember what to do if someone has a neck hold?" He proceeds to walk around her, until he's standing behind. His black hands reach slowly over to lightly hold her, one arm draped over a shoulder and the other, after a "pardon", loosely around her waist. "Now, if I had a tight grip, how might you get free?" "Elbow back into the torso," Arcee mentions, pantomiming the motions but not actually doing anything violent or sudden. "Then spin away right after the distraction, like...so." Abruptly and perhaps at an inopportune moment, her commlink pings. It would appear that Rung is contacting her. "" His 'congratulations' sounds forced, however. "" Blast Off actually grins under his faceplate. "Very good!" He releases her and steps back. "You can also sit down suddenly, or kick your attacker in the shins. All possible courses of action." He walks around to her front, then grabs her wrist. "Now, say I've got you, and I'm trying to drag you off somewhere uncouth." How do you pull out of that?" Arcee is about to respond, but she gets a sudden radio transmission that startles her. She looks almost like she's seen a ghost. "....." Rung's call, Blast Off grabbing her wrist just like the mad bomber did and...well, HE actually DID drag her somewhere uncouth, didn't he?!...All of it together unnerves her. She yanks her arm back. "J-just a minute, I have an incoming...let's...let's stop this for a moment..." "<< Oh, thank you so much! You know, you really don't need to go out of your way to see me, honestly. I don't want to put you through any trouble. It's good to hear from you, though! What's on your mind? >>" "I..just wanted to have a word with you about joining the Autobots. How do you feel about that? It's no trouble at all, I'd like to come speak with you in person, if you don't mind.>" There's an uncertain pause. "" Blast Off is surprised by her reaction, though he releases his hold immediately. "Uh... of course." His optics narrow, and head tilts. That was an odd reaction. Perhaps it's just nerves, but she almost seemed to panic. "...Is everything Ok, Arcee?" he asks slowly, suddenly wondering just what's been going on with the pink femme lately. Arcee doesn't really feel 'sick', because that just isn't possible for her, but it's definitely the Cybertronian equivalent -- an extreme anxiety and uneasiness that's about the closest thing to panic she's ever felt. She focuses on Blast Off, looking suddenly frightened, and weighing her options. (OK, the crazy guy went to a lot of trouble to do this. What are the odds he'll detonate the bomb if only Rung and Blast Off are here -- but NOT Onslaught? He really wants to get all four of us, but maybe he'll hold out if there's only three. OR...he *MAY* decide that three will have to do, and detonate it anyhow!) "Yes, fine!" she tells Blast Off, not sounding fine at all. "It's just Rung, he wants to...to join us..." "<< Alright, w...well...I'm in the main park in Vos, if you're that insistant, >>" Arcee tells Rung nervously. "<... Oh, Vos! I'm not too far from where you are>" A pause. "" Rungs asks Arcee. "<< Uhm...well, he's right here in the park with me...>>" Arcee begins calming down a bit. "<< Did you need to see me in confidence? >>" Blast Off is a combat veteran, and knows nervousness when he sees it. And Arcee is making it quite apparent. Something is definitely wrong here... he's just not sure what yet. His optics remain narrowed, and suddenly he turns to look out from the shelter into their surroundings. Seeing nothing amiss, he looks back to Arcee. "... Isn't Rung still... one of us? We can perhaps share some information..." "" Rung says, sounding a little surprised, and unpleasantly so. "" "I definitely agree, but he seems to be pressed for time or something, I'm not really sure," Arcee admits to Blast Off. "Let me just go and see what he wants, maybe he has some information about...you know, the missing bug and all." In truth, she has no idea why Rung wants to discuss something with her without Blast Off present, but she isn't about to mention that. And it *might* work out that she could somehow...relay her predicament to the psychologist, without being too obvious about it. "Forgive me, I didn't want to be rude, but he's being pretty insistant. Let me just go see what he wants." With that, Arcee begins heading over toward the park's entrance. "<< Okay, I'll meet you at the front enterance, >>" she tells Rung. "" Rung replies. When Arcee arrives at the entrance of the park, Rung is waiting there for her. He gives her a weak but friendly smile and waves her over. "I didn't mean to interrupt so rudely. But I'd really rather make this personal." Rung gives her a concerned look. "Why did you join the Autobots?" he asks. Blast Off is *really* not liking any of this, but without knowing what exactly is going on, he simply nods and watches her walk off. "Very well." Then he frowns under the faceplate... and just as she slips from sight... he begins to follow her. Sneakily. Well, as sneakily as a shuttle can manage. When he can see both her and Rung, he stops and watches from the shadows. Just *WHAT* is going on here? Arcee smiles at Rung. "I think what sealed the deal for me, other than observing other Autobots for a while and learning why they believe what they do...I think for me, personally, it was a decision of...see something as horrible as the relinquishment clinics and...do nothing, continue to work the do-nothing life of a Senate office aide...or make a real difference, a positive difference in a suffering community. And mechs *are* suffering. There's no ignoring it anymore. It's real." Getting a bit up-close and personal with Rung, she gently clenches his hand while continuing to talk. Her palm rests on the top of his hand, but her thumb seems to be tracing Cyb'tronian rune patterns on Rung's own palm. B.... "And it was a decision I made...not easily! I'd be safe in my old job. Safe...and bored and ignorant. Given the option? Who wants an ignorant life where they can't help anyone? I sure don't!" O... "And what's more, I really think we can bring about a better world. It's going to take a lot of work...a lot of important work. And probably a lot of risk-taking. But I believe in it completely, now. No looking back." M... "So...I don't know if that answers your question. But it's how I feel." ...B. After tracing these patterns, she squeezes Rung's hand, and lets it go. If anyone could figure out the message Arcee is trying to get across, it would be Rung. He looks straight into her optics and smiles sadly, his expression knowing. "Arcee.. I admire your courage. But I'm afraid joining the Autobots wasn't where you should have invested it. You need /help/." Rung says, taking her hand again gently, looking her in the optics. "However, it's clear that I cannot." He sighs, looking away absently. "But if not me, then who..." Rung makes it sound as if he's just talking to himself, but he's actually asking Arcee a question... Blast Off continues to watch and wonder just *what* those two are doing. He remains vigilant to his surroundings as well, turning to gaze around him every now and then. "Elita might know a thing or two about it," Arcee says. "Or Orion Pax, since he's an officer. But honestly, I'm in...a bit of a quandary, here." She realizes she's kind of skirting the line between being covert and being obvious, so she pedals back a bit from outright asking for help. "The quandary being that...I've...already made my mind up, of course." Rung shakes his helm, looking sad. "More information from an Autobot officer isn't going to solve the problem," Rung states. "After all, they probably helped convince you to join. Arcee, you may be brave but that is not the question. The question is whether you are physically and emotionally capable. You don't have any experience whatsoever, and I'm actually surprised they just let you in. No offense of course, but you were working a desk job prior to this. What you need, is personal training. From someone who knows you relatively well. Where is Blast Off? I will find him, and bring him to this conversation shortly." Rung gives Arcee a knowing look, and heads off in search of Blast Off. Blast Off notes Rung's departure in the direction he was just at... and waits until he's out of sight of Arcee before stepping out in front of the psychologist. He crosses his arms, not betraying much emotion- but not looking very pleased, either. "*What* is going on?" He demands. "NO!" Arcee suddenly begins panicking when Rung mentions Blast Off. "-- Er...I mean. I already told him you were in a hurry or something. Really -- I mean, REALLY. Don't bring him over here! Don't go through the trouble!" But Rung already has set off at a brisk pace towards the park. When Blast Off steps out in front of him, he doesn't say anything, instead, brushes past him, heading for a public and local communicube that lists the commlink IDs of most mechs on Cybertron. "" Rung comms Blast Off privately. A breem or so later, Rung has dialed the Autobot Headquarter's local comm ID, in hopes of reaching Pax. Arcee leans up against a post, staring around paranoid as if half-expecting Onslaught to come moseying up to the park. Hey, just look what she got for thinking she could maybe use a dating service to find her conjunx endura! Maybe right this minute, the crazy guy was calling up Onslaught, telling him it was free ammo day at the park or something. She sighs, and stares at the ground, feeling nervous. From the far off region of Rodion, the Autobot known as Orion Pax has been keeping tabs on the radio stations, all of the stations. It's not like he's bored or anything. It's when a familiar name hit the wire, along with the situation at hand does Pax drop everything he's doing, transforms and heads out. As soon as his wheels hit the ground he's on the secure Autobot channel. A promise is given and if anyone knows Pax, he never breaks a promise. Blast Off stiffens in indignation as Rung just brushes past him, and is about to protest whn he gets the radio communication. He stands there, staring at the mech as he walks away. So....*that* is what is going on. Slaaag. Great, just great. These assassins are really getting under his metal skin. He rolls his optics in annoyance. It's at the assassins, but it could appear to any observers he's mad at Rung. << I... see. I want these assassins *gone*, Rung. We need to talk sometime... I will tell you this- one is named Drift and one is named Lockdown. I do not know if there are others.>> He permits himself an exasperated siiigh (for effect) and stalks away a few steps. Then looks around again... OK, where are they??!!! "" Rung is about to give more details about the situation to Pax, but apparently the Autobot officer is already en route. "" Rung then proceeds to give Pax their current coordinates. "" Rung pages Blast Off back. "< I know you want to take offensive, but given the amount of armor you have...that might not be a good idea>" Arcee is...kind of afraid to move at the moment. Not so much afraid for herself, but she's more afraid of catching anyone else in a blast. She sighs quietly, left alone to muse over this situation alone. Maybe Rung was right, maybe this WAS an impulsive decision on her part, but she felt like it was the right thing to do. Even this madman who had turned her into a walking weapon, HE had things to teach her. She didn't feel very much like an asset now. She was just a pawn. And it was her foolishness that caused this mess in the first place! Blast Off sighs again. <> Rung has learned about his little side profession already... or at least what WAS his profession until just recently, <> Rung may or may not have realized Blast Off isn't one any longer. <> Ok, so he's sensitive about it. << I'm fast, and I have.... well, I have some pistols currently.>> He's not happy about that, either. "" Rung sighs, and sits down to wait for Pax to arrive, or for whoever he's sent along to diffuse the bomb to come.. Well- so who did Orion Pax send? Was it that great mind, the scientist Perceptor? The brave Elita ONe? No, the "hero" rushing to the rescue is none other than Brainstorm! The weapons-expert was told something about *bombs* and so he now arrives, a suitcase packed full of all kinds of goodies in hand. He starts looking for Rung. And it's not just him, either... he's brought along new scietific recruit Nautica. So that makes two heroes. "Isn't this exciting, Nautica? Let's go explode something!" While Brainstorm may carry a suitcase of tools, Nautica has only one: her ever-present wrench, clasped in one hand as she hurries along with Brainstorm. "I thought we were being sent to try to /keep/ things from exploding," she points out to her comrade. "Or at least, to keep them from exploding /here/." Rung waits patiently, hoping Pax will arrive soon. However, the two mechs who arrive to help diffuse the bomb aren't exactly who Rung was expecting. He deadpans a bit at Brainstorm and his... suitcase that looks like it's probably full of unconventional science things. Upon hearing him say, 'Let's go explode something,' Rung becomes a little unnerved. "" he says to Brainstorm, "" Rung pages both Nautica and Brainstorm. Blast Off huffs, <> The former Primal Vanguard does NOT want to listen to someone mollycoddle him... he's a slaggin' PRIMAL VANGUARD and he ought to be respected, not find himself in this situation... or any of the situation he's found himself lately. His pride is bruised for sure. <> Arcee stares as Brainstorm and Nautica as they arrive, and she very cautiously lays down on the ground and begins powering down all but her core systems...essentially rendering herself unconscious. She isn't sure what effect, if any, it will have on the tracking and listening devices...or the bomb, for that matter. But for now, it's probably the safest thing she can do for *all* the park patrons, under the hazardous circumstances. As she powers down, her locked compartments automatically unlock. Brainstorm blinks at Nautica, then waves a hand impatiently. "WHAT? Awww, that takes out most of the fun then..." He probably heard something about bombs and didn;t listen to the rest. Upon reaching Rung, he sighs. "Oh Ok, fine. No exploding." He winces a bit as Rung describes the situation. He stares at the mech. Then his frantic radio message: <> The scientist holds the briefcase to him like a shield. Nautica seems about to give voice to something as she takes in who it is laying there on the ground, but then she hears Rung's broadcast. <> Turning to Brainstorm, she adds firmly, <> One would hope this no-explosion policy was extended to /everyone/, but still. "" He gives Brainstorm a disapproving look. "<.. didn't Pax tell you exactly what you came here for?>" "" Rung asks of Blast Off. Brainstorm starts stammering, <> He keeps on for a bit, until Rung addresses him. <>, (Brainstorm sounds so proud at that)... << I... didn't really pay attention after that.>> FInally he sighs again. <> Blast Off hmms. <> He looks around. <> He starts looking intently around again. "" Rung says matter of factly to Brainstorm. "" Rung says, heading carefully towards where Arcee is, but staying far enough away so that her attackers won't be notified of his presence. If Blast Off remembers anything about his attacker, it's that he usually tends to like hiding out in dark back alleyways. Not far from the park's entrance is a couple of rundown looking buildings that aren't well lit... Brainstorm just looks helplessly at Nautica a moment and his fingers fumble with his briefcase nervously. But her calmness seems to help him and he settles down a bit. <> He sounds like he's trying to convince himself of this as much as anyone else. He lets out a sigh through his ventilation systems, then opens the briefcase. All sorts of odds and ends spill out, and he hastily stuffs them back in, then sorts through them. "Nope, No, Not that one, OH- so THAT's where THAT went, No, Not in THIS reality, Nope..." He stops to stare incredulously at Rung. <> Nonetheless, he very nervously follows Rung. Blast Off spots the alleyways. Hmm- looks like the kind of spot Drift might chose. Nice sniper spot up there, too. It's the sort of place the Combaticon sniper himself would pick. So... one assassin thinking as another, he begins to head towards it... again trying to be sneaky (as sneaky as a shuttle can be). Turning her attention to Rung, the Camien femme adds, <> "" Rung says to Brainstorm and Nautica. "" the psychiatrist says, holding a hand up to keep the two other Cybertronians from advancing. Rung follows Blast Off towards the dark alleyway. He seems a little uncertain and perhaps afraid. If Blast Off chooses to go down the dark alleyway and take a right, he'll notice that passage looks like it's been somewhat disturbed. Someone has definitely been here. But this tiny backstreet is a dead end--where else could Drift be? Perhaps the ship is cloaked? "...the hell?" Drift mutters, "you're right, there's someone back here and he definitely knows we're here. But I don't see anyone just yet.." "<...the hell?>" Drift mutters, "" Brainstorm looks extremely nervous... until Nautica compliments him. He blinks and looks at her, sounding slightly surprised- and very pleased. <<....Really?>> He then looks to Arcee lying there, the same somewhat pleasantly dazed expression on his face. <> Hearing Rung's statement about staying a distance from Arcee, he pulls back a bit, then looks to his briefcase once more. Nervousness forgotten now, he starts rummaging through the briefcase again, pulling out assorted bits and pieces. <> He holds a device in his hands and starts fumbling with a lever... he keeps it close, so it's not obvious he's doing anything that has to do with Arcee- but he is actually scanning for the bomb. <> Blast Off looks back to Rung. <> Then, regardless of what Rung chooses, the shuttle follows the area until he gets to the dead end. But he hops up on a power conductor box, looking for a good high point to look around in- or possibly spot the assassins ON. At Rung's warning, Nautica draws up short. She does /not/ glance around, however; either she doesn't want to alert the assassins, or she's not concerned about them. Hopefully the former; the latter might be a bit reckless. <> she notes to Brainstorm. <> Lockdown shrugs but doesn't make a move for now. Let Drift handle whatever is coming his way, if he needs help he'll call. For now he decides to watch the events as they happen. As if this fails, least he has one backup plan in the works. "<...Blast Off, do you have...an effective weapon?>" the psychologist asks. An odd question to ask, but he is asking it nonetheless. If Blast Off happens to be looking at just the right moment, he'll notice that the light streaming in from above them is angling oddly several meters away from where he's standing on the power conductor box... From where Drift is standing inside his ship, he can't see Blast Off and Rung. But he's hearing noises, and is getting awfully suspicious. "< I'm going to investigate>" Drift says. And with that, the door of the cloaked ship slides open. Brainstorm nods. <> Brainstorm looks to Nautica. <> Blast Off sighs at Rung's question. This hurts to answer, but... <<....No. It's... a long story. I have some pistols. And a knife, but... I'm a sniper, not some pit fighter.>> Blast Off feels pretty miserable right now. Upon detecting the light and motion, the shuttle crouches down, then sidles up some pipes to try and sneak a look at what's going on up there. "<...I can assist you with that>" And before Blast Off can really ask how, the psychiatrist jumps upward transforms, his resulting alt mode landing neatly in Blast Off's hands. Blast Off may not have even a clue what he's looking at--and truth to be told, Rung doesn't, either. His alt mode has remained a mystery to him all his life, even despite his old age... Well, it would appear the Blast Off is going to have to make use of... well, Rung, because Drift has spotted him. "Dammit!" He cries, "Lockdown, our targets came knocking on our front door..." He raises his blaster, aiming at Blast Off's helm. "Time to crumple this piece of tinfoil.." he snarls. Brainstorm nods to Nautica. <> With that, he starts working, hands skillfully constructing a a device that can activate a variable- sized forcefield through remote control. With little hovering engines attached for movement, naturally. Blast Off blinks and looks down at the.... whatever it is in his hands. "What..." But indeed, he doesn't have time to really wonder about this because Drift has spotted them. The shuttle's head whips up and optics narrow. There's a tense huff and he jumps to the left, attempting to avoid the shot and land on a roof while simultaneously bringing a pistol out of subspace to fire back. <> He radios to Rung. <> Meanwhile, Nautica fiddles with her wrench, slowly manipulating an energy field into existence. Creating a new subspace pocket, that's easy for a quantum mechanic. Stitching it together? That's far more complicated. It's somewhere between advanced quantum math and performance art, and her concentration is focused entirely on it. "Just what we need, well take them out quick," Lockdowns optics narrow as he listens to Drift. The bounty hunter doesn't make himself known, though no doubt one of them expects him nearby. For now he says to himself quietly, "Looks like our meeting will be early." Brainstorm glances over at Nautica, <> Then he finally focuses on his own work, adding more wires and tiny engines and battery packs to this forcefield device to make it work. "Yeah...if we're able to do it /quickly/. These slaggers seem to have a bad habit of not being terribly easy to take out!" Drift says, opening fire on Blast Off. Unfortunately, for Blast Off, Drift's gun is bigger. And probably better. However, Blast Off's shots do graze Drift, and he winces. However, he just seems amused. "Mech, you're going to stop me with /that/?" He laughs. "You're gonna have to do better than that!" "< I don't know>" Rung answers. "< I was hoping you could enlighten me>" Blast Off gets hit, and while the shot doesn't hit exactly on mark, it still hurts like slag. The shuttleformer spins around as his helmet is cracked from the strike. "Aiigh!!" Shaken and dizzy now, he has to wait for his audios to stop ringing before he can react again. At Drift's taunt, there's a brief moment he glances down at the pistol... almost sheepishly. Yeah, Drift, he knows his weapon sucks. Finally he looks up and his engines rumble in a growl. "Alright, so it's not my finest... but I'm still a better marksmech than you- and it's not the SIZE of the weapon, it's how you USE it!!" ...Yes, he really said that. Blast Off then looks at Rung, at Drift, back to Rung.... then just *throws* Rung towards Drift's ship, right at the engines. With *that* as a distraction, he darts forward, firing at Drift once more- with BOTH pistols this time. Brainstorm nods to Nautica, impressed. Then he keeps working on his part of the project, finsihing up and holding the device in his hands like a newborn. << I did it! ...I think.>> He looks to the femme. <> He seems to be grinning. "And who said that?" Drift sneers at Blast Off, taking a couple more shots at the shuttle former with his laser rifle. Rung somersaults through the air and strikes the ship's engines directly. Amazingly, Rung's alt doesn't just dent the ship, it penetrates through the armor of the vehicle, shutting down the cloak. The ship then makes a nasty grinding sound before the damaged engine fizzles and explodes in a shower of sparks. Brainstorm grins at Nautica under his faceplate. <> He looks to Arcee, concerned for her, yes... and also concerned for himself. This is DANGEROUS ya know? He looks at Arcee and then looks at Nautica. <> With that, he begins navigating the device towards Arcee's form. Nautica sits back to watch; her portion is done, but she remains attentive in case Brainstorm needs an extra pair of hands. Or a wrench. Blast Off grumbles, "*I* did, that's who... and that makes it RIGHT!" He gets hit by Drift's shots- again- and staggers back a bit. His armor isn't very good, and he can't take a lot of damage. However, his attempt at crippling the ship seems to work, and Rung takes out that engine. Blast Off smirks, then suddenly remembers Lockdown told him. He glances up at the ship and wonders if Shiftlock is onboard. But he doesn't have much time to wonder... he's got an enemy to defeat. "You'd better leave, Drift, before I take more than just one engine out..." He fires again! Brainstorm guides the device into the subspace pocket Nautica created, and using very delicate, highly manueverable hoverjets, he's able to guide it in. Soon, it's transitioned from one subpsace pocket to another. He watches on a screen through a minsicule on-board camera. <> He seems to *gulp* just a moment before bringing the device to a stop in front of the weapon. <> He seems to be trying to calm himself as he begins motioning it towards the bomb, trying to envelope it with a forcefield.... Drift dodges Blast Off's shots at him, his optics blazing angrily. "... that ship wasn't easy to come by," he snarls, jumping up onto the roof of the building to take another couple shots at the shuttle former, attempting to disarm him by knocking the pistols out of his hand servos. "" Rung radios Blast Off. Brainstorm sends the device in, enveloping the bomb. He is feeling *extremely* nervous, but there isn;t much time to dwell on it. Besides, if he pulls this off, think of the ACCOLADES he'll have earned! The device fits as it was intended to, and he is soon bringing it out to where Nautica had created a safe spot for detonation.... Blast Off ...MISSES??!! He just stares for a moment in disbelief. He... almost never misses. He does finally retort, "Then you should have thought twice about taking me on, shouldn't you?" He is NOT happy... but the ONLY reason he missed is because he's forced to fight with these slagging *pistols* and not his Ionic Blaster, right? He looks down to GLARE at the pistols- just as they're shot from his hands. He howls in surprise and pain, staggering back once more. Then his optics light on fire, a deep purple glow flickering from their depths. This is SO not good. He's weak... not a physical fighter at all. Upon hearing Rung's message, Blast Off's engines growl again and he launches himself towards the stuck mech. <> Once where Rung is, he tries pulling the psychologist out of his spot on the ship, turning to swing it around and try smacking Drift away with it. This is last resort desperation- he does NOT want to get up close and personal- but he doesn't have much choice. "Ha!" Drift taunts the former Combaticon, "I never think twice about finishing up a job I was paid to do," he snarls, advancing on Blast Off now that he is unarmed. He leaps off the roof in pursuit of Blast Off, and raises his blaster to fire upon the mech. However, before he can pull the trigger, Blast Off clocks him with Rung's alt form. And this may surprise the shuttle former, but Rung's alt mode is quite deadly for how little he weighs. A single blow ends up rendering Drift inert and stasis locked on the ground. Rung protoforms, looking uncertain and shaky. "Is... it all over?" he asks timidly. Brainstorm completes the mission, transfering the bomb to the containment field Nautica made, and with a final, muffled "BOOOM"!... he gets his explosion and Arcee gets to live! He beams and gives Nautica a thumbs-up! Blast Off is suprised that worked so well, but... he's not complaining. He gazes down on the inert form of Drift, then turns to look at Rung. With a small sigh, he says, "Yes... it's over." His gaze returns to the fallen enemy, and his optics narrow. Suddenly that knife he was given materializing in his hand from the subspace it was kept, and he hops down... advancing on the mech. "Time to finish this..." he says darkly. Rung optics widen as Blast Off advances on Drift. He grabs his arm and pulls him back. "No! Blast Off... it isn't right. If you kill him, you have lowered yourself to his standards. Let him be," he begs the Combaticon. "I know you are bitter and angry. But do not think that killing him solve your problems. There is another assassin, right? He still come after you. And even so, this mech here is replaceable in the optics of whoever has hired him to kill us. They will find someone else to do the job, and to do it right." Rung gives him a pleading look. Blast Off gets stopped by Rung, and turns to look at him in annoyed surprise. "WHAT? You've got to be kidding me.... this mech will just keep hunting us down..." But he does listen to Rung, and as the meek mech goes on, Blast Off finally lets out a long sigh. At the mention of Drift's partner, the shuttle suddenly looks up and around. Rung... has a point. Finally, he turns. "Fine. But don't complain if I DO kill him next time he comes for me." He turns to look at Drift again. "And YOU... you got lucky this time." With that, he turns and walks away.